The present invention relates to dental flossers.
Daily flossing is a fundamental part of a person's complete oral hygiene program. Brushing and cleaning one's teeth without flossing leaves a large portion of the tooth surfaces uncleaned. Flossing helps to remove harmful plaque and bacteria from between person's teeth, where a toothbrush cannot reach. It is well known that plaque build-up can lead to gum disease, chronic bad breath, tooth loss and other ailments.
Dental flossing devices are known for simplifying the flossing process for certain users. Reusable flossers generally include a handle, a pair of spaced apart arms, and a floss retention device. A length of floss is connected to the floss retention device and the floss is strung between the spaced apart arms. A user can then floss using the handle to manipulate the portion of the floss between the arms into the spaces between his or her teeth. When the user is finished using flossing, the floss it is removed and discarded. Subsequent uses require a new length of floss to be connected to the floss retention device.
Disposable flossers that are packaged and sold in large quantities are also known. Disposable flossers are generally formed of an inexpensive plastic material and also include a handle, a pair of spaced apart arms, and a length of floss connected to, and extending between, the arms. Disposable flossers are preferred by some users because of their low cost and convenience. In most disposable flossers, the length of floss extending between the arms is integrally molded with the flosser body during manufacturing and cannot be replaced. Disposable flossers are generally discarded after a single use.